Supposedly Unrequited Love
by Umma-UnniComplex
Summary: [ItaDei][Note that Deidara is a female or girl in this ficlet.]  Deidara, who likes Itachi, doesn’t believe he likes her. Itachi shows her otherwise. Her love is supposedly unrequited. If characters are OOC please don’t kill me! hides behind tree


Summary[ItaDei/Note that Deidara is a female/girl in this ficlet. Deidara, who likes Itachi, doesn't believe he likes her. Itachi shows her otherwise. (If characters are OOC please don't kill me! hides behind tree) Her love is supposedly unrequited.

- -o- -

Deidara brushed her hair slowly, the quietness bringing way to thoughts she didn't want to think.

_I wonder when Itachi-kun is coming back from his mission…_

She stopped brushing her hair at the thought and sighed sadly.

_Why do I care…? It's not as if he likes me at all…to him, I am probably just one of his comrades._

Dei tied her blonde tresses back into the usual ponytail and left her room to go to the kitchen of the hideout. Sasori was already there when she entered. He glanced at her depressing expression and frowned.

"Are you thinking about him again, Deidara?" he asked softly. Deidara frowned as she sat down on a vacant chair.

"It's not my fault, Sasori-donna, for falling for him, un!" Sasori handed her a cup of tea which she took silently. He sat down across from her.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Deidara jumped. But nevertheless, she answered.

"I would…if only it was that easy, un." She downed her tea in one swallow and left the kitchen, going back to her room.

- -o- -

Deidara looked up from her sketching when she heard a knock at her door.

"Deidara." It was Sasori. She went back to her sketch.

"Come in!" Her pencil was back in her fingers as she continued her sketch. The door creaked slightly as it was swung open. Her cloak was hung up in her closet and she was dressed in a simple blue and green yukata.

"I just wanted to tell you that Itachi's back from his week-long mission." Sasori could see her drawing pausing slightly before continuing their pace.

"When did he come back, un?" She asked as she continued to work on her sketch. She frowned for a minute before erasing something on her paper and sweeping the eraser bits off the paper with a wave of her hand.

"A few minutes ago." Deidara put her pencil down and stood up.

"I'm gonna see him, un." Sasori nodded as she walked past him. After she left, a strong breeze blew through her open window and blew her drawing off her desk.

Sasori caught it as it floated near him. He turned his head to look at the picture in his hand.

It was a sketch of none other than Itachi but it didn't show his face; it only pictured the back of his head facing the supposed onlooker. It seemed she had been working very hard on it, seeing the various worn parts of the paper that had been worn due to rough erasing.

It was simple enough; just him sitting on his bed looking out of a window. Sasori put the paper back on Deidara's desk before wordlessly leaving the room, going in the direction his blonde partner had gone.

- -o- -

He found Deidara in the living room of the large hideout. She was standing on the opposite side of the room, far from Itachi. She didn't draw any attention to herself, playing with the fabric of the sleeves of her kimono.

A thoughtful look was on her face as she continued to stare at her suddenly interesting kimono sleeves. She sighed and after a few moments, began to leave the room. She muttered something about "finishing a sketch" before rushing out the room.

- -o- -

Deidara took a deep breath as soon as she reached her room and shut the door tightly. She had a slight frown on her face.

_I hate you, Itachi…but I can truthfully say that's not true…I love you more than anything…my heart hurts whenever I see you yet I can't stay away from you…What a mess you've dragged yourself into, Dei…_

She slid down to the floor and sat there with her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid, un."

- -o- -

For the next 2 weeks, Deidara went out of her way to avoid Itachi and it became obvious that she was doing so. Whenever he walked into a room, she would silently finish up what she was doing and leave the room. At first it seemed like nothing was wrong but after the first week, it started to worry some of them.

Now it was going on the third week and Itachi knew she was trying to avoid him. Why, he didn't know, but he was going to find out.

He walked into the living room and once again, like every where & time else, she glanced at him before gathering up whatever artwork she had been previously working on before he had come in. He let her brush quickly past him before silently following her.

Deidara seemed too lost in her thoughts to notice. _I know I can't avoid him forever but hey, a girl can try, can't she?_

It was when she went in her room and didn't hear the door close that she turned around and saw Itachi standing there with a questioning look on his otherwise impassive.

She dropped sketchpad on her bed, along with her pencils. "I-Itachi-san?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked simply. Deidara flushed a faint pink. Had it been that obvious?

"N-nani?" She decided to play dumb. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have been avoiding me for the last 3 weeks, Deidara." In his mind, however, he wondered why he had been feeling so irritated about it. Normally, he'd give anything just so she could leave him alone, yet now, he felt annoyed at the fact that she had been avoiding him.

She ignored this and started to brush past him. _And those 3 weeks have been hell, I'll have you know. Or I won't._

He blocked her way and she tried to go around him only to fail. She frowned and glared at him. She attempted to push him out of her way, succeeding only to have him grabbing her arm and turn her around sharply.

Itachi pinned her to the wall, the door swinging shut behind her. Deidara could feel her face heating up at the closeness of his body.

"Let me go, un!! Teme!" She struggled only to have him press closer to her to keep her from moving so much.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Deidara?!" Deidara looked up, only to look into his eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered what he asked.

"I-I…don't know…if I should tell you…" She hesitated slightly on her words. Itachi move back a little, talking if only a tiny bit softer.

"Why?" Deidara took a breath before lowering her gaze to her hands.

She said something inaudible which made Itachi raise his eyebrow.

"I can't hear you, Deidara."

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY!!"

Itachi moved back a few steps, startled by her sudden outburst. Her hair had come undone from her previous struggle to get away from him. After her confession, she had just stood against the wall, her eyes closed.

Dei stood still against the wall, turning her head so she didn't look at the person she had liked, no loved, for a while now. _He'll only reject me…why would he like me in that way?_

"Deidara, look at me." She shook her head, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes despite her want to hide them.

He lifted her chin up, forcing her to lift her head. She made a small noise of protest as she continued to cry. She didn't notice what he was about to do…

Once she felt something soft press against her lips, her eyes opening instantly. Itachi was kissing her! In her moment of surprise, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Deidara relaxed and let her eyes flutter close.

They parted and Deidara blushed darkly. Itachi leaned down slightly so his lips were next to her ear.

"Since you have been honest with me, I guess I should as well."

Deidara's eyes widened as she heard what he said next.

"I love you, Deidara."

- -o- -

So how was that for my second oneshot? Again, if the characters were OOC, I'm sorry but I tried to make it sound as much un-OOC-ish as I could. Hope you like it!!!

I was inspired by a Vietnamese song. The song is called **Dem Ngam Ngui**. If you want the URL for it, IM me at TokyoSniperGirl on AIM.


End file.
